Game Of Groans
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 A Game Of Groans, Moans and Bones. Winter has finally came, and it came hard.


**Game Of Groans**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Game Of Thrones in any of its publications. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story.**

**This story is just for some fun sex with the guys from the show and doesn't have a main plot so it may include characters from all seasons and locations even if they never met in the show.**

**That being said, I do have a longer and more plot driven sex story planned for the show to be released at a later date.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Winterfell:

Robb, Theon and Jon were all preparing themselves for the king's visit to Winterfell.

Their faces were clean shaven and their chests were bare.

The boys chatted openly about the Queen's son, Joffrey.

'I envy that royal prick, all with his southern girls' Theon remarked.

'We can tell' Robb snickered.

Theon looked down and saw his cock was tenting in his pants.

'Thinking about the Prince more like it' Jon chuckled.

'Shut up, Snow' Theon argued.

'Settle down' Robb stepped in.

While Jon sat down to get his hair trimmed, Robb's mind couldn't help but think of the Prince.

'Suppose if the prince is anything like his mother he'd be a right good fuck' Robb said.

Jon's cock pulsed in his pants.

'Tight as anything, I bet' Theon muttered.

The three boys started feeling a little hot, their covered swords swaying beneath them.

'Give us a minute, Tommy' Robb cleared the room so it was just the three of them alone.

'What's this for?' Jon asked.

'We can't be hosting the Queen with three stiff pricks now can we?' Robb said.

The three exchanged a grin before pulling down their pants and kicking them away.

Robb's cock stood tallest at ten inches, thick and cut it swung in the air, his heavy low hanging balls resting below.

Jon's sword swung at nine inches, thick and cut like Robb's, passed on by their father most likely.

The Stark men are cut at an early age, a tradition that Eddard made sure continued even with Jon.

Theon's cock hung at seven inches, uncut, the slight lack of length compared to the others was made up in equal girth and a large pair balls.

'Get to it, Theon' Robb commanded.

Theon fell to his knees before Robb and took the stiff cock into his mouth.

Robb gripped onto Theon's hair and pumped his cock into his throat.

Jon sat back and watched, his hand firmly stroking his shaft.

Theon was no stranger to Robb's cock in his mouth, having been at Winterfell and with the Stark boys for so long it had become second nature having a Stark cock in him.

Robb nodded at Jon, a gesture for him to come over.

Jon made his way over to Robb and Robb used his free hand to grip Jon's messy black hair and press his face against his nipple.

Jon sucked on Robb's nipple as the Stark's firm grip was felt on the back of his head.

'Suck the Bastard' Robb ordered.

Theon never liked servicing anyone but the Stark's but he never refused their wishes.

Theon backed off of Robb's now slick wet cock and quickly swallowed Jon's.

Robb slapped his hand onto Jon's creamy white ass and squeezed the cheek roughly.

Jon turned his head to Robb and the pair crashed their lips together.

Their tongues fought like knights with swords.

Robb pinched Jon's nipple and twisted.

Jon moaned into Robb's mouth.

Theon focused on sucking all of Jon's cock into his throat and releasing it before repeating the process.

'Up, Theon' Robb said, breaking the kiss with Jon.

Theon slurped on Jon's cock one last time before rising to his feet.

The air now felt cold on Jon's bare wet cock.

'On your knees' Robb said to Jon.

Jon hesitated but dropped to his knees.

'Go on' Robb said, eyeing Theon's meat.

Jon reached his hand up and grasped onto Theon's shaft.

Jon pulled the foreskin down and sucked the head of Theon's cock into his mouth.

Theon placed his hands on Jon's shoulders for support.

Robb walked behind Theon and spread his ass cheeks apart, exposing his tight hole.

Robb jerked his cock a couple of times before pushing the tip into Theon's ass.

Theon grunted as Robb hurriedly buried his length into him.

Jon kept his lips firmly sealed around Theon's shaft as he continued to slurp on it.

Robb wrapped his arms under Theon's and back over his shoulders, pressing their bodies tightly together as Robb made fast thrusts into Theon.

'UH UH UH' Robb breathed heavily onto Theon's bare shoulder.

Theon gripped onto Jon's head and thrust his cock deeper into him.

The girth of Theon's cock stretched Jon's throat but he took all the Greyjoy gave him.

'FUCK, I'm gonna cum' Robb moaned from behind Theon.

Robb buried his cock deep into Theon's ass and erupted into him.

'AAAAAARGH' Robb grunted loudly as he shot his Stark seed into Greyjoy.

Robb pumped his pulsing cock into Theon a couple more times to make sure his entire load was deposited.

Theon could feel the warmth of Robb's load spreading into his body and he couldn't stop himself from reaching his own climax.

'Robb, UH' Theon moaned as if asking for permission to cum.

'Fill him up' Robb whispered into Theon's ear.

Theon came instantly, flooding Jon's mouth and throat with his load.

Jon nearly gagged but swallowed quickly.

Jon felt the warm cum sliding down his throat and going into his body, making him warmer than any fire could.

'Uhhhhhhhhhh' Theon moaned deeply as the last few drops of cum fell onto Jon's lips as he pulled back.

With Robb and Theon's cocks slowly deflating, Jon's stood tall, nearly bursting with cum.

'Suppose I'm next' Jon said, standing to his feet.

Just after that, Tommy stepped back into the room, 'Hurry up, now lads, they'll be here soon' Tommy said.

Tommy was unfazed by what he saw, the three hottest boys of Winterfell naked together.

It was a sight that nearly everyone in the castle had seen at one time or another.

'Next time, Bastard' Theon said smugly as he stuffed his satisfied cock back into his pants.

Jon huffed and got dressed with the others.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know who you would like to see from the show get together and what mischief they might get up to with each other and I'll try and get it done.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
